Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a selection control system, a selection method, and a recording medium.
Background Art
Conventionally, there is a technique in which a mobile telephone including a plurality of sensors obtains a number of steps, a movement distance, and so on of a user and notifies the user of that information, as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-88989.